swim? No Thank You
by EveryDayImBTRushering
Summary: "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013" The guys hang at the beach on their day off. Everyone is excited to swim except for Logan..Why? I know horrible summary! Cargan oneshot. some Kames as well. Please read! i'll give u all virtual cookies :D


** waaazzzaa! I know i know, ive been gone for soooooo long! yes blame school! Ugh its making me so busy! i hate it! Yeah you guys are probably wondering when i am gonna update cliche love, well idk, i didnt even start writing a chapter yet! I cant find time to write! :((((. I will try and find time. hopefully. So why am i making this oneshot? well I was chosen to participate in in this "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013" for big time rush. so yeah. anywho. i actually found time to write this...kinda rushed on it so yeah sorry about that! but at least its something.  
**

**So its preferred to be rated k-T so this is a T...well kinda... kinda little above "T" I think. haha! but anywho hope u guys enjoy! and hopefully i will be able to write cliche love soon but no promises!**

* * *

It was a perfect day at the beach, the sun was shinning its warm sun rays causing the ocean to glisten like stars, and there was not even one dark cloud in the clear blue sky. Birds could be heard chirping as they soared though the sky and the sounds of the waves crashing onto the soft tan colored sand turning it a darker color, as the water receded back into the ocean. This really was a perfect beach day and the four boys decided to take the opportunity to enjoy their times off, and what better way than going to the beach.

Currently the four said teens were getting out of their car and unloading everything to take to the blue waters. Carlos, Kendall and James were really looking forward to swimming and surfing, but Logan on the other hand, had his mind set on just relaxing and reading a good book. "This is gonna be so fun!" Carlos exclaimed his face beaming with happiness and excitement as he bounced up and down like a child. All the boys nodded in agreement as they made a dash for the beach, finding a perfect spot under a giant tree. They set up their blankets, One large blanket for Carlos and Logan to share, while another blanket for James and Kendall to share.

The pale brunette peeled off his shirt and happily took a seat on the soft purple blanket next to the Latino who was digging for something in his bag. Logan soon enough pulled his book out of his bag and turned to the page where the bookmark was left. Carlos' head finally popped out of his duffel bag, holding a bottle of sunscreen, his hands going up high in victory cheering that he had finally found it.

"So you guys ready to swim and have fun in the sun?!" James asked enthusiastically looking over at Carlos and Logan as Kendall started to apply sunscreen on James' bare muscled back.

The tan boy nodded quickly before turning to his boyfriend Logan with a confused look on his face, "Logie aren't you gonna swim too?" The brunette looked up from the book his eyes were buried in, turning to look at Carlos. "Sorry but I dont feel like swimming Carlitos, I just want to finish up this book." Logan said with a apologetic look but oblivious to the sadden look on Carlos face. "Oh, okay...But if you change your mind you are always welcome to jump in." Carlos tried to stay positive, just hoping his boyfriend would spend time with him in the water.

"Awww you suck Loges! you can always read back at the palm woods! the beach is meant to have fun in the water and sand, not read boring stuff." Kendall said with a roll of his eye as he was now rubbing sunscreen on the lower part of his boyfriend James' back.

"Well we can always swim at the palm woods too, not much of a difference between the beach and the pool to me. But anyways, I want to read, so go on and frolic in the water so I can have peace to myself." Logan countered glancing over at Kendall who was now sitting down as James rubbed sunscreen on to Kendall's back hearing low moans of pleasure. The blonde hummed as his tall boyfriend massaged his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Logan rolled his eyes at his two friends before turning his eyes to the Latino who was staring straight at him with pouting eyes.

"Ummm..Logie? can you put some sunscreen on my back too?" Logan nodded and Carlos smiled, peeling off his tank top revealing his toned back and shoulders. Logan swore he just felt his blood travel south just seeing his boyfriends' glowing and muscular body. These are the times when he is so thankful that Carlos goes to the gym to get in shape, and heck it was dramatically paying off. Eventually getting out of his reverie, Logan squirted some sunscreen into his palm and began rubbing it all over the tan boys fit frame. Carlos hummed softly underneath Logans touch as he felt the smart boys hands run down the sides of his torso. Once Logan was done, Carlos turned around placing a quick kiss on Logan's lips to thank him.

"Are you sure you dont want to come logie bear?" Carlos asked again getting on his bare feet and pulling down his shorts to reveal a black speedo with blue stripes on the sides. Logan's jaw dropped at the sight, seeing a tent bulging out of the tight beach wear and a slight outline of the head. The smart boy stares directly at it, Carlos noticing his boyfriends mouth watering. Carlos then adjusts the speedo making the bulge even more noticeable and earning a soft whimper from the brunette.

"You know Logie, if you are just gonna keep staring at my dick, then you might as well come swim with me so you could feel it when I hug you in the water." Carlos said seductively trying to make Logan give in to coming with him. Logan shook out of his thoughts, a blush spreading across his face before answering.

"N-no thanks. I just...dont feel like swimming. Dont worry I'll be fine, but you go have some fun okay?" the smart boy smiled sweetly giving one more kiss to Carlos' soft lips.

"Fine..I'll miss you." The Latino said sadly his eyes drooping and following James and Kendall who already had their surfboards tucked under their arms and were giving Carlos weird looks.

"Really Los? why are you wearing a speedo? oh gosh put some shorts back on puh-lease! No one wants to see that, well, expect for Logan." Kendall said, Carlos just rolling his eyes, waving them off. When the three boys were out of sight, Logan sighed feeling guilty that he isnt spending time with his boyfriend, but he didnt want them to find out that he couldn't swim. That was the reason why he refused to swim because it's embarrassing that someone his age doesnt even know how to swim yet.

Logan sighed putting his book to the side and staring at the latinos perfect firm butt as he walked down to the water. Logan always did think that Carlos had a nice ass, it was just so cute. Logan continued to watch his boyfriend frolic in the water, a cute smile plastered on his face as he swam around.

As several minutes past, Logan was shaking his head when he saw James and Kendall making out in the water. The two taller boys kissed passionately before laying on top of the surfboards and beginning to devour their faces again. Soon enough, from the unbalanced weight, the surfboards tipped over causing the tall boys to fall into the water laughing at what just happened before going in for another kiss.

The smart boy then turned his gaze towards Carlos to see a sad look on his face as he got out of the water and headed up to where Logan was.

"Awww why the sad face carebear?" Logan asked with a concerned look, standing up to cup Carlos' wet cheek.

Carlos let out a sigh, "I have no one to swim with, James and Kendall are too busy eating faces."

"You can stay here and read the book with me." Logan offered but Carlos shook his head in disgust.

"I wanna do something fun though!" Carlos whined crossing his glistening toned arms over his wet chest while Logan sat back down on the towel. Suddenly a thought ran through the Latinos head and a mischievous grin appeared on his face to which Logan looked at with confusion.

Before Logan could speak Carlos turned around seductively swaying his ass and hips in front of Logan's face. The brunettes eyes widened, intently staring at the tan boys ass in those tight wet black speedos.

"I know you like what you see Logie. You didnt think I noticed the way you were staring at me in my speedo?" Carlos chuckled only inches away Logans face. Logan was so tempted to just touch it but instead he grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the dancing boys butt.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled turning around to face his boyfriend

"Hah now your butt is all sandy! cant catch me sucker!" Logan joked standing up and sprinting towards the ocean, Carlos hot on his trail. The hot sand felt uncomfortable to Logan as he awkwardly ran through the sand turning around to see Carlos right behind him. Logan gazed at him for a brief second just admiring how beautiful Carlos looked in the sunlight. His skin radiantly glowed and glistened from the wetness on his body, prominently showing off all the muscles on that fit body of his. Logan could just picture Carlos running in slow motion like one of those movies where a hunky lifeguard runs towards you in such a sexy way with sexy music playing in the background. Yeah his boyfriend was just that sexy. The smart boy shook out of his thoughts when he felt a rush of cold water splash underneath his feet and he noticed that he was at the ocean's shore line.

Logan stopped momentarily staring at his feet and suddenly felt strong wet arms wrap around his slim frame. "Hah I got you!" Carlos said playfully, his chin laying on top of Logan's shoulder.

"Yay you win. Now let me go so I can go back to reading." Logan said but his boyfriend shook his head in disapproval.

"Nope, since you are already so close to the water you might as well swim with me. C'mon lets go." Carlos announced grabbing hold of Logan's hand and pulling him into the cold water. The pale boy tried to yank his hand out of Carlos' grasp but it was just too tight. He complained to Carlos saying that he didnt feel like swimming and he didnt want to get cold and wet, but his boyfriend was just too adamant as they were pulled farther, until the water reached their necks.

Logan shivered wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck, fear beginning to take over him. "Awww whats wrong Logan are you scared of the water?" Carlos teased wrapping his own pair of arms around Logans torso, pressing them closer to each other.

"N-no! Why would I be scared of water?! I drink water for breakfast." Logan said making Carlos chuckle.

Although Logan was scared as hell, he was glad that he got to hold on to his boyfriend enjoying the warmth. He could feel their wet bodies glide and rub against each other and not to mention Logan feeling Carlos' bulge grow larger as their rods touched. Carlos stared lovingly at Logan before leaning in to slowly kiss him, both boys moaning with bliss. Just then Kendall and James rode their surfboards to them with surprised looks on their faces.

"Woah! Logan you are actually in the water! Carlos how did you manage to make him do that?" James said jokingly earning a scoff from Logan.

"My logie cant deny my sexiness thats why. Oh hey can we borrow one of the surfboards?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded getting off and handing it over to Carlos.

"Well blondie and I are gonna swim privately somewhere, so dont bother us." James warned

"Dont call me blondie!" Kendall shouted, glaring and hitting James as they began to swim away from the two smaller boys.

"Geez eyebrows! take a chill pill." James joked

"Oh shut your dick slit!" Kendall yelled making Carlos and logan giggle at James and Kendall.

"Hmmm maybe I should call you something else? How about your original name, whoretense or tight butthole?" Carlos smirked

"Dont even go there." Logan said flatly as he desperately climbed on top of the surfboard trying to stay away from the deep waters. Soon enough Carlos joined him from behind, hugging Logans back. "So glad I could spend time with you in the water babe." Carlos trailed kisses down the pale boys neck.

The surfboard drifted more into the deep water making Logan worry even more. "Hey Logie, you know what would be fun to do?" Carlos asked Logan

"What?" Logan asked

"This!" Carlos yelled before tipping over the board causing both boys to fall into the water. Logan gasped in shock when his body collided into the water and began sinking down slowly. The pale boy flailed his arms around, his feet kicking rapidly, trying to stay afloat but he continued to go down further. He couldnt hold his breath for much longer and that was when anxiety started to course through his body.

Carlos soon broke to the surface of the water laughing. "That was fun don't you think Logan? Logan? Hellooo?" Carlos had a confused look as he looked around for his boyfriend but he was nowhere in sight. "Logan, okay stop playing around...Where are you, Logan?!" Carlos yelled, frantically searching until he felt something touch his foot and he looked into the water seeing a black still figure. Carlos wasn't sure what it was and he was kind of scared, thinking it might be some sea monster or a giant fish. Carlos debated for a couple of seconds before finally going down to check it out.

Logan's lungs were killing him and he knew he couldnt hold his breath any longer no matter how bad he tried. The pale boy coughed trying to gasp for air but only feeling salt water enter his system. He choked out, flailing his body once more, his hand brushing against something. Logan choked on more water his body depleting of energy and not being able to breath anymore. Logan soon went unconscious and his body motionless.

Carlos soon got closer to the figure, his eyes widen with fear not caring about the burning sensation, when seeing that it was his boyfriend unconscious. Carlos immediately grabbed Logans body pulling him to the surface. Once he pulled his head out of the water, he grabbed the surfboard and place Logan on top and quickly began pushing him to the shore. When they finally reached the sand Carlos laid Logan down on the sand, tilting his chin up, opening his mouth and pinching his nose close. Carlos took a deep breath and blew into Logans mouth before pumping Logans chest. Carlos continued to do this, tears falling from his eyes as he cried for Logan to be okay. "Please Logan! Dont you die on me! Please!"

"Holy frick! What happened?!" James and Kendall yelled with concern running up to Carlos. The Latino repeated the process several times hoping that it wasnt too late to save his boyfriend. He cried mournfully as Kendall went to get help. Carlos didn't give up no matter how tired he was, until finally he heard a choked sound emit from Logan. Carlos felt a wave of relief hit him when water shot out of Logans mouth and his eyes slowly began to open. "C-carlos?" Logan said weakly his voice raspy and soft.

"Logan you're okay! Thank God you're okay!" Carlos and James helped Logan sit up.

"Im gonna tell Kendall you're alright." James said patting logans back before going to look for Kendall.

"Babe what happened?" Carlos asked tears still present in his eyes.

Logan look down at his wrinkled hands, sighing. "I-I cant...swim." The smart boy turned away from Carlos, too embarrassed to face him. Logan then felt the Latinos hands grab at his shoulders to turn him around to face the Latino.

"Logie, why didnt you tell me? you could have died!" Carlos had concern on his face. Logan dropped his head back down when he saw James and Kendall coming back.

"Dude what happened?" Kendall asked

"Logan cant swim." Carlos told the two boys.

"What? why didnt you tell carlos when you guys went to the deep water?" James questioned

"I just, I didnt want you guys to laugh at me." The pale boy let a tear fall from his eyes. Carlos lifted his chin up gently and placing a peck on his lips.

"Logie, I wouldn't have laughed at you, James and Kendall, yeah they might have, But In the end its okay cuz we all love each other." Carlos cooed and James and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...you're right."

"Okay good. Now how about we eat? im starving!" Carlos announced

"That's a surprise." Kendall said sarcastically.

Soon enough, all four teens walked up to the food shack. Carlos pulling Logan close as the pale boy rests his head on the tan boys shoulder. "Thanks for saving me." Logan kissed Carlos' cheek.

"Knowing that you are safe and in my arms is thanks enough." Carlos stated confidently

"Oh Mr. Garcia." Logan said lovingly before both boys broke out in hysterical laughter.

* * *

**And fin...didnt know how to end it so i kinda took lines from btmovie...i dont remember the quote word for word but yeah it suffices i guess. :P. and i didn't read it cause I am supposed to be doing homework right now hahaa! but yeah please review! it will be much appreciated :) **


End file.
